Two types of harness for securing swim fins have been provided in the prior art. For example, swim fins are often formed with compartments enclosing the entire foot or only the toes and instep of the wearer's foot with a sliding adjustment being provided around the heel to accommodate feet of different size. Such configurations are relatively expensive and do not provide the comfort or flexibility for varying foot sizes.
Harness for strap configurations have not been made available in designs for swim fins but have been used for footwear such as sandals.
A typical footwear strap configuration of the type referred to immediately above was disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,782 issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Thatcher. The strap arrangement of that patent is illustrative of the relatively complex configuration available in the prior art to provide for adjustment to the wearer's foot.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a harness or strap configuration of relatively simple design while providing adjustment to adapt the harness to varying foot sizes and also to provide a simple means for more securely fastening swim fins to a wearer's foot.